parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pileated Woodpecker
Although a shy and secretive bird, the pileated woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) is a striking species and is one of the largest forest-dwelling birds in North America. Its plumage is mostly black, except for the conspicuous, triangular red crest on the crown and the black and white stripes running along its face. There is a white, crescent-shaped marking on the upperside of the wings. When in flight, the white oval-shaped markings on the underside of the wings are visible, but are mostly concealed when the pileated woodpecker is at rest. The pileated woodpecker has black legs and a large, powerful, slightly curved bill, which is roughly the same length as the head and has a chisel-like tip. The bill is dark grey above and yellow or horn-coloured below. The male pileated woodpecker is slightly heavier than the female and has a red moustache-like marking on its face. The juvenile pileated woodpecker has a shorter crest and more rounded flight feathers than the adult, as well as flesh-coloured legs, which become darker as it ages. The eye of the juvenile is brown and becomes gold or yellow in the adult. An extremely loud bird, the pileated woodpecker has a highly varied array of vocalisations, including a high-pitched ‘waa’, ‘wok’, ‘wuk’ and ‘cuk, cuk, cuk’ call. It also makes a loud, resonant drumming noise, which is produced in a rolling pattern when its bill hits dead trees at great speed. Roles * It played Piano Mouse in The Great Elephant Detective Gallery pileated-woodpecker.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6693.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Gravity Falls Woodpecker.png|Gravity Falls (2012-2016) bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-231.jpg|Bambi (1942) PiliatedWoodpecker.jpeg.png Woodpecker, Pileated (Total Drama Island).png IMG_7773.GIF IMG_7845.PNG IMG 9923.PNG IMG 1561.PNG IMG 2924.JPG Woodpecker in Tinga Tinga Tales.jpg IMG 9775.PNG IMG 0102.JPG IMG 6111.JPG Screenshot_20180207-190426.png Stanley Woodpecker.png Cyberchase Woodpecker.jpeg W7.png 072C248E-EEDB-45F6-B951-D63A7FF4D4E6.jpeg See Also * Acorn Woodpecker * Downy Woodpecker * Gila Woodpecker * Gilded Flicker * Hairy Woodpecker * Ladder-Backed Woodpecker * Nuttall's Woodpecker * Red-Bellied Woodpecker * Red-Cockaded Woodpecker * Red-Headed Woodpecker * Red-Breasted Woodpecker * Red-Naped Sapsucker * Lewis' Woodpecker * Black-Backed Woodpecker * American Three-Toed Woodpecker * Arizona Woodpecker * Golden-Fronted Woodpecker * White-Headed Woodpecker * Williamson's Woodpecker * Yellow-Bellied Sapsucker * Ivory-Billed Woodpecker Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Woodpeckers and Relatives Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Woody Woodpecker Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Buttonwood Park Zoo Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:The Owl and co Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:The New Alphabet of Animals Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:I Wonder How Parrots Can Talk Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals